The inside
by missbrewster
Summary: NCIS/Criminal Minds crossover! Hotch's team help out team gibbs on a case involving the abductions of NCIS agents but dangers run high when 2 team members are held hostage!
1. Chapter 1

AN: So this is only my 2nd fanfic but my first multi-chapter so I think I'm just gonna along and see where it takes me! I don't know how long the chapters are gonna be because although I love long chaptered stories, I seem to struggle with what to write.  
Updates should be quite frequent but it depends on how many reveiws I get to how spurred on I am with the story! Even If I don't get many reveiws I will finish the Story! Enjoy! :)

As always I do Not own Criminal Minds though i wish i did! :) xxx -

"Can I have one too?" Asked Reid as Prentiss took the teams coffee order. They had just finished a serial arsonist case in Augusta, Georgia and were all ready for a good nights snooze when JJ ventured down from her office to hand them the paperwork telling them it had to be done asap! Plans for bedtime scrapped, They had agreed to stay in for and extra hour and finish up the papers. The paperwork was always worst when they killed the UNSUB! "Right is that everyone?" asked Prentiss holding back a yawn "Hotch, JJ, Me, Rossi, Morgan, Reid and Garcia. Cool. ok I'll be back in a minute!" just as she walked off JJ once again decided to visit the Bullpen.  
"Hey JJ! What's up?" asked Morgan noticing the expression of gloom on his friends face. "What do you think?" she bit back, annoyance seepng through her words.  
"I'm no expert, but does it hve somthing to do with the fact that we just spent a week in Georgia running on only 3hrs sleep each night, If that, and now we're stuck here finishing off paperwork because Hotch decided to shoot the guy?" asked Morgan light heartedly, trying to brighten the dull mood hanging over them all.  
"Add to that the fact that I have just been sent another case that apparently is more important than sleep in the eyes of the bureau that we have been told to start immediatly no matter how tired we are!" JJ was pissed and Morgan could see it but a pissed JJ was not a JJ anyone wanted to be around! "Look I'm sure Hotch will be able to get us some time to regenerate! You know that we can't work our best without sleep anyway, we'll sort somthing out!" Morgan reasured ligtening JJ's mood a bit "Besides You know how I need my beauty sleep!".

"Hey why the dull faces?" asked Prentiss and she entered the Bullpen carrying 7 cups of coffee. She just about gripped one as it threatened to fall on to the floor.  
"We got another case!" Reid told her as quietly as possible so as not to alert JJ the the subject of the conversation again. "Oh" was all that came out of her mouth at that statement. "Where?" "Washinton DC" spoke up JJ "Apparantly we are needed ASAP at NCIS! Hotch is trying to get us a little sleep time first though!"  
"good!" yawmed Prentiss as she handed them their cups of coffee which had been sitting on her desk for a good 5 minutes already. "I'm just gonna go any hand these to the others!" she shouted before making her way to the stairs and Hotch's office.  
5 minutes ater she came out again, a gleeful look across her face. "Wonder what she was doin' in there" stated Morgan saucily before JJ hit him across the back of the head "All I'm saying is 5 minutes is a long time to hand him a cup of coffee!" He shut up as he noticed her walking towards them still smiling. "Hey Prentiss, why you smilin' like some retarted clown?" asked Morgan but soon apologised when he saw a look of hurt cross her face at that comment. "Don't take the mick out of me Derek Morgan!" came her voice matter of factly "I just got us and 5 hours of sleep time before the case!" the Gleeful smile returned to her face as she glanced at JJ who near enough shared the same smile! "How d'ya do that?" asked Morgan puzzled at her answer to his previous question. "Yeah I thought Hotch was sorting that out!"  
spoke Up Reid who until then hadn't really said anything in the conversation just listened. "Well, Ya know! Hotch was playing tough guy of which I know from experiance doesn't work with NCIS because they are just as strong minded as we are!  
so I took the phone and just had a little chat! You see the guys over there might seem all big and tough but actually they are just big flirts! besides I have friends over there so it wasn't that hard!" The others just looked at her unsure what to say.  
"you snatched the phone off Hotch?" piped up reid utter disbelief visible on his face "Well no I did ask for it first, and besides I bought his coffee so he should be grateful!"  
Just at that moment Hotch appeared on the catwalk outside his office door. "Ok everyone, You have 5 hours to get some sleep before we start the next case so make the most of it" he shouted towards them, catching the attention of a couple of agents just packing up their things at some desks nearby. "Thanks Hotch!" came Rossi's voice across the room as he exited his office for the night! I never thought you were gonna be able to crack down on them! They were pretty stubborn!"  
"Thank Prentiss" Muttered Hotch as he ventured back into his office. Rossi glanced over breifly to the woman in question before once again picking up his bag and walking towards the elevator. "What d'ya do" asked he whispered to Prentiss as he walked by her desk. "Connections!"she smiled at him briefly before returning to her work.  
"Has anyone told Garcia that we have the all clear to go home?" asked Morgan suddenly thinking of the tech goddess in her lair! "Don't think so!" came JJ's reply "Lets go tell her now, I don't want to know the punishment that we will recieve if we don't tell her she can go home!" A chill ran down Morgans spine at the thought of an angry Garcia prowling the corridors of the building waiting to find one of her team members to feast on! Scary! "Are you coming with us Prentiss?" asked Morgan as he and JJ reached the door to exit. "I think I'll just get this file done!" came her reply as she lifted a brown folder into the air "I'll leave when I'm done!"  
"Ok" said JJ "Just remember that we only have 5 hours, it's not that long when you think about it!"  
"OK mom!" retorted Prentiss childishly as Morgan and JJ left the Bullpen, leaving her all by herself.

7 case papers and 20 minutes later she was ready to leave but before she could go she had to sort out the thing that was bugging her. As she climbed the stairs towards Hotch's office she wondered if it was true that he never left the BAU besides for work. He seemed to spend all day here! "Hey Hotch!" she chortled as she pushed open the door to his office. "I thought I told you all to go home!" He retorted but she knew he was paying her minimum attention "And I thought that that included you too!"came her reply brightly as ever. "I'll go home when I've finished this file" he whispered still focussing most of his attention on the papers infront of him. "But will you really?" came her quetioning reply "Excuse me?" He spoke with venom in his words "Will you really go home after finishing that file Hotch? you spend all your time here you're always first in and last out, if you ever leave, You don't even stop for lunch!  
You need to relax! you need rest as much as the rest of us ya know!"  
"I understand that you are concerned Prentiss, But what I do in my time is my business and not yours so will you please leave?" His full attention was now on her his eyes were lit like fire and Prentiss was sure that he would blow at any minute!  
She really had hit the Danger button! "Sure I'll leave but only when you do!" came her stubborn reply "You will do no such thing!" She was sure that ould leave at that comment. "Look Hotch, You have a beautiful son to go home to who thinks a lot of you! Are you really saying that this paperwork is more important than him?"  
It was a low blow and she knew it but if it worked to get him outta the office then it was well worth it! "Prentiss!" His voice held a warning tone but she wasn't about to back down. "Hotch please" her words must have finally got to him as he sat up and began to pack up his things ready to leave. "Are you happy now?" he questioned sarcastically "Not till you get home!" came her stubbon reply as they exited the office and entered the Bullpen "Are you gonna drive me home how!" he retorted sounding much like a teenage boy "No believe it or not I have a comfy bed to get back to! as do you!" He let a smile grace his face as she said that. She had used a low blow to get to him but for once in his life he didn't mind. The thought of going home had been crossing his mind for a while but he always felt that he needed to get just one more file done but then after that one there was another one and another one and another. It was like a never ending cycle. It was only as he walked into his car door that he realised he was in the parking garage. He took out his keys and stepped in the car before shouting a goodbye across the lot he didn't really know why he had bothered the with the last action, He wasn't even sure if Prentiss was there and even if she was he didn't know where her car was. It was only when he heard her reply of "Goodnight Hotch, Now go home and get some sleep!" that he began to feel a little less stupid."The sound of her car leaving left him in complete silence.

He sat in the car for a few moments wondering why he had just let a cow worker force him out of his office before he slid the key in the ignition and drove away.  
4HRS till another case would sweep it's way through his mind but what he didn't know was that this case would it a little closer to home!

Ok so How d'ya think I did? Not too bad i don't think! :~? But leave a review and let me know! Just press that little button!

Now obviously the story will get more interesting when we begin with the case but if you have any ideas that you think could happen then pease don't hesitate to let me know as I am all ears for anyones thoughts! This is my first multi chapter fic and I wanna make it count! :) :) :) xxx 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok! so second chapter's up! Finally! taken forever to write! had a lot on at the moment so my apologies! Hope you like it!

As always I don't own Criminal Minds though I wish I did!  
-

He sat in the car for a few moments wondering why he had just let a cow worker force him out of his office before he slid the key in the ignition and drove away.  
4HRS till another case would sweep it's way through his mind but what he didn't know was that this case would hit a little closer to home!

4hrs had never passed by a quickly as they did today! before they knew it the team were already back in the office ready to be briefed by JJ on what would be their 2nd case in 2 weeks!

"Anyone want coffee?" asked Reid the others couldn't understand how he could seem so wide awake!

"Me please" called out Prentiss and Rossi

"Yeah I'll have one kid!" supplied Morgan

"If you're offering coffee" came JJ's voice as she entered the room "I'll have a vanilla and ameretto!"

"You want one G- Man?" asked Garcia after she placed her order

The look in his eyes told them everything!

"Hotch wants a double caffeine extra large with Baileys and rum!" ordered Garcia earning a death glare from Hotch.

"If I must have one Garcia I'll have a regular thanks!" but reid had already left.

"So" pondered Morgan "What we gonna talk about whilst we wait for Reid?"

"What about NCIS!" Stated JJ "Emily saiid that she had experianced working with them before!"

All the attention in the room was on Prentiss with the exeption of Hotch who was looking at his case file.

"Speak Em!" snapped Garcia "What were you saying about them being big flirts?"

Her cheeks were burning as she tried to talk her way out of the mess she had got herself into.

"When I was working for interpool we did a joint case with a special agent Gibbs"

"Gibbs hey!" Slurred Garcia saucily "Sounds hot!"

"I think he's a bit old for you Garcia!" exclaimed Prentiss giving a little snort at her statement.

"So who was the flirt?" Asked JJ innocently

"Special agent Anthony Dinozzo!"

"Italian name!" supplied Rossi "Maybe we are alike!"

"Wait there" came Hotch's voice from across the room. "It says here we are to work with a special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. It that your Gibbs Prentiss?"

"Uhh Yes" answered Prentiss uneasily

"Maybe you could help make them co-operate!"

"I'll try my best Sir but they are pretty stubborn!"

"And you can show us special agent Dinozzo!" chortled Garcia

Prentiss Shuddered to remember her last encounter with special agent Dinozzo.  
What a story! Definatly the definition of a relationship gone sour!

"I'm back!" stated Reid as he entered the conference room handing each of the team member a steaming styrofoam cup. finally reaching Hotch in the far side of the room.

"Here you go Hotch!" he mumbled as he handed his boss an extra large cup, Hotch eyed him skeptically "Ok lets get started!"

As each team member took a wig of there hot beverage a shocked look ran through Hotch's face!

"Reid why has this got Rum and tequila?"

Once the initial shock of Hotch's outburst had worn off JJ began the briefing.

"4 victims each found in their homes 2 weeks after going missing. All of them are NCIS agents." began JJ

Each team member looked at the tablets in their hands.

"COD?" asked Hotch

"Shot with a goverment issue shotgun then stabbed 96 times. It took NCIS 2 weeks to identify the bodies because of the amount of mutilation." JJ finished

"So what do we know about this UNSUB?" started Morgan

"It's definatly Personal." stated Prentiss "Total over kill. And he would have to be physically fit to deliver 96 stab wounds."

"He kept his victims for 2 weeks before kiling them so he probobly gets off on their fear." Reis joined in

"JJ you said that there was another victim taken 2 days ago?"

"Uh yes Special Agent Timothy Mcgee of NCIS. Abducted from his appartment on Friday evening. Last seen by co-worker Abigail Scuito."

"Tim?" Asked Prentiss

"You know him?" qestioned Rossi quizically

"He's on Gibbs' team!"

"The team we are working with" stated Hotch

"Don't try and make them leave the case Hotch! You wouldn't if it were one of us"  
retorted Prentiss

"I suppose so." Stated Hotch "But we do have to be proffesional."

"They won let you take them off the case anyway. They take theses attacks very personally!"

"Ok I'll let them stay on the case If you can prove to me that they can work well in this situation!"

"Yes sir!" Supplied Prentiss

"I sure Hope this works"

"Ok" spoke up Hotch "Wheels up in 30!"

As the team members left the room Hotch Pulled Reid to the side.

"Tequila and Rum? really Reid we are on duty and you know I don't drink at work!"

"Sorry Hotch!" came Reids reply as he exited just to be pulled to the side on the other side of the door by Garcia.

"OMG Reid! I thought that Baileys and Rum was good but Tequila and Rum! You are becoming a little rebel aren't you!"

Reid Just looked baffled!  
-

Ok so how d'ya think I did?

Just Press that little button and leave a review! :) xx 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N So sorry that the last chapter was a bit short but I thought that you would rather have a short quick chapter than a long chapter that would take forever to write!

I'm trying to make each chapter longer now but they'll probobly still be quite short for the time being!

As always I Do not own Criminal Minds! xx :)  
-

A Frantic air hung over the NCIS building Prentiss had been here many times before but the mood had always been much more upifting than now. When the team reached the Desks of the team they were working with, most of the area was empty. 2 or 3 agents at nearby desks just stared at them as if they were from out of space.

"What's up round here?" asked Reid as they approached the desks

"What d'ya think's up Reid?" Cut in Morgan "Their friends have been kidnapped and murdered and they're all on the list of targets for the man who did this! I think they have the right to be scared!"

A tall Brunette woman started walking towards the agents with a tired sparkle in her eyes.

"Are you the FBI?" she snapped clearly exhausted.

"Yes we are" replied Hotch curtily

The Brunette womans eyes surveyed the group her gaze falling on Prentiss.

"Emily?" she questioned

But before Prentiss could answer and older gey haired man approached the scene.

"uh, sorry Gibbs. um these are the FBI agents vance asked to come in and help find Mcgee!"

Unlike the Brunette agent, Agent Gibbs looked wide awake.

"Agent Gibbs" he announced himself "These are Agents David" He directed toward the brunette "and Dinozzo" He pointed at a yound man walking towards there standing place.

"Hello Agent" replied Hotch holdng out his hand for Gibbs to shake. Whe he didn't comply he went on introducing his agents. "Theses are agents Morgan, Jareau, Rossi,  
Prentiss and Dr Reid. I am SSA Hotchner. Would you like to brief us on the case?"

Reluctantly Gibbs guided the group to one of the plasma screens in the middle of the room.

"4 agents kidnapped and tortured before being shot execution style with a Glock 22 and stapped 96 times! what more is there to say?"

Pictures flooded the screens as Gibbs gave case information.

"We need somewhere to work" stated Hotch matter of factly

"You can work in the desks back there! replied Gibbs gesturing toward some very tightly packed desks seperated by metal boards.

"Is there anywhere that we can work together?" asked Hotch

"The Boards are removable" was all that Gibbs said.

"Oh and By the way" spoke up Gibbs "We're in charge of this investigation!"

Hotch Looked at the man tiredly.

"Agent Gibbs, I am willing to split the investigation but if that happens than the BAU will take charge! Do I make myself clear?" retorted Hotch

"4 Good NCIS agents are dead!" replied Gibbs "And one is missing one of MY agents is missing! Don't you think you can take charge like that!"

Hotch didn't have time to reply as Prentiss stepped forward and flung her arms into the air.

"Why are we arguing over this?" she exclaimed "You're right Gibbs 4 agents are Dead and Tim is missing! Don't you think we could be using this time to help find him and give the families of the dead closure rather then shouting at eachother over who leads the investigation!" Everyone just stared in shock.

"Emily?" Questioned Dinozzo from the corner he was sitting in.

"Yes!" replied Prentiss "I am Emily!"

Gibbs' face looked suprised.

"She's right" stated Agent David "Mcgee is missing we need to find him!"

"From now on" stated Rossi "We are both in charge of this investigation! ok?

"Ok" replied Gibbs relctently followed by the rest of his team.

"Oh by the way!" spoke up Gibbs "It's good to have you back agent Prentiss!"

"Right" started Rossi.  
The BAU team and team Gibbs were all gathered round Gibbs' Desk. It had been 2 hrs since Team Hotch's arrival and for once in the history of NCIS they were working well together.

"We know that these attacks are personal because of the amount of overkill used on the victims so he most likely knows the agents he is taking."

"Are you saying that he is one of us?" asked Dinozzo

"It is most likely" Replied Prentiss "It would be highly coincidental if they all knew the same person outside of work"

"Can any of you guys think of someone that had a particually big grudge on Agent Mcgee?" asked Morgan. The group of Agents shook their heads

"Mcgee was a great team player as far as I know" spoke up Agent David

"Is there anyone who might know about someone that you guys don't know about?"  
asked Reid

"Abby might know who Timmy hangs out with!" stated Dinozzo

As if by magic Gibbs' phone rung.

"Gibbs!" He spoke down the phone "I'll be down in a minute! And I think there's someone here that you might want to see!"

"Abby' s found somthing" said Gibbs "We can ask her about Mcgee when we get down there!"

Hotch gave Prentiss a confused look.

"Forensics!"

The force of Abby's hug was like being smashed into like a million trucks all at once!

"Emily Prentiss! You didn't tell me you were working with the FBI!" she stammered

"I guess I just forgot" tried Prentiss in an attempt at an acceptable reply. "So what ya found?"

"Well I was just going over all the fingerprints found at the scene but I got nothing!"

"So why d'ya call us down here Abby?" asked Gibbs

"Because I was doing a DNA search for each crime scene and found this!"

An image formed on one of the wall screens to show particle DNA diagrams.

"It's all the same!" suppiled Reid

"Yep" chortled Abby "Same DNA found at every crime scene!"

"Which means it's probobly the Killer" added in Dinozzo.

"Do we know who the DNA belongs to?" asked Hotch finally speaking up.

"Well no!" answered Abby "But if you give me somthing to compare it to I shall compare away!"

"Uhh Abby!" asked Prentiss "Um do you know anyone that had a particular grudge against Tim?"

"No I don't think so!" replied Abby "Why? Do you think that the killer is someone that we know?"

"I don't know but I think that this person definatly knew Tim and they definatly work for NCIS"

"Why do you think that ?" Asked Abby

"It would be highly coincidental for 5 NCIS agents to be taken by someone they all knew outside of work!"  
spoke up Reid

"NCIS seems to be the only thing that connects them" added in Rossi

"I Don't know" sighed Abby "But if anyone does come to mind I Will tell you!"

"Ok" Was the only word Gibbs said.

"I could look through the emails and phone calls that were made to the victims and see if I can find anyone promising!" Chortled Abby "But it'll take a long time without Mcgee!"

"I'll help!" exclaimed Garcia speaking for the first time since they had got to NCIS. Her bright erray of clothing seemed to please Abby.

"Hey I'm Abby nice to meet you!" stated Abby holding out a hand to the other woman.

"And I'm penelope nice to meet you!" replied Garcia shaking the hand Abby was holding out to her.

Both woman sat down and began typing frantically as the rest of the agents left the lab.

"Nice software!" stated Garcia

"Yeah I designed it myself!"

"What kinda stuff do you have at the Bureau?" asked Abby

"Well the standard computer just has normal 57790 but I designed mine to fit the purpose I use it for!" answered Garcia clearly proud if being able to tell someone of her software baby!

"I like you Penelope Garica!" Abby suddenly said earning a slight smile from Garcia.

"I like you to!" chortled Garcia "Soo what d'ya wanna talk about?"

"Uhh I don't know! You can choose!"

Garcia gave an evil smile before finally deciding her subject of conversation.

"What embarrasing stories can you tell me about Emily?"

"Emily" said Tony softly as he pulled her aside in the corridor outside interrogation.

"What is it Tony?" she replied tiredly

"We need to talk"

"What is there to talk about?"

"Us" his reply shocked her but she fought hard not to show it on her face.

"There is no US anymore and you know it"

"I want there to be an us Emily. I wnat things to go back to how they were"

"You know that can't happen. stop fooling yourself" she softly often wondered why she kept fooling herself over the same thing. Her and Tony ended 2 yrs ago and there was no going back.

"I'm not fooling myself! I know we an do this and so do you! You just need to try!"

"I've tried so many times!" she sighed dissapointment filling her eyes "But i can't just forget somthing like that"

"I didn't want to do it!" argued Tony "I had no choice"

"I know. But that doesn't change the fact that it happened"

*** flashback***

The room they were in was dark so dark and so cold. They had been there for 5 days but it felt like 5 weeks.  
Winds blew outside as the sharp air pinched her sking like daggers.

This was the end and she knew it.

Emily Prentiss and Tony Dinozzo were fully trained NCIS agents sent to talk to a kid about the murder of his parents.

"I can't believe we are going to talk to a 6 yr old about the man who killed is parents" strained Prentiss grimacing at the thought.

"Well it's the job!" replied Tony a little to Jolly for her liking.

"But don't yu think it's wrong that he should have to go through it all over again!"

"Of course it's wrong but he has to if we're gonna find the guy who killed his parents"

30 minutes after they arrived at the foster home of the boy.

"I don't feel to good about this" spoke up Prentiss as she made her way to the front door of the house.

"You're not gonna go on about the whole 'it's not fair' thing again." he retorted

"No, It's not that! I just feel like somthing is wrong"

"Gut feeling hey?" he asked sacrastically earning him a dissaproving look "You probobly just got indigestion"

Everything happened so quickly after that. The only thing she registered before being thrust into complete darkness were 4 little words.

"Get ready to die!"

*** End of flashback ***

"Just think about it ok?" stated Dinozzo but it was more of a question.

"I will" replied Prentiss "I think i just need time to sort through things. "

"I understand"

"Tony"

"Yes?"

"Thank you" What she didn't know was that those words meant more to him than she could ever imagine.

The laughing from Abby's lab could be heard from the other side of the building it was so loud.

"You're joking right?" giggled Garcia

"Noo I am being serious!" Protested Abby

"You were at least joking about the swimming pool weren't you?"

"Oh no it was all there!Or should I say It wasn't!"

That comment earnt another giggle from Garcia

"What else can you tell me then?"

"What d'ya wanna know?"

"Why did Emily leave NCIS?"

Abby's face visibly darkened at this question.

"It's a long story" was all she said.

"Who said I didn't like long?" replied Garcia

*** flashback***

Emily and Tony had been gone for 9 hrs now. Why had thye been so long? The kids house was 3 hrs away so 3 hrs there and back would be 6 hrs. 1 Hr talking to the boy and 30 minutes if they had to stop off at a fuel station. That left and hr and a half unacounted for.

Surely they would have phoned if they were gonna be late back!

Worry was getting the better of Abby scuito as she began tracing her friends cell phones and the GPS system on their car. No results. either they had no signal which was highly unlikely as the entire route to the boys house was suburban or they had had their phones taken away by a deranged killer.

She tried to think of the former. They are all fine she told herself. the signal has just gone down. In five minutes the phone will ring and they will tell me that their car has broken down and that that's why they'e late, But deep down she knew somthing was wrong.

Very wrong.

*** End of flashback ***

Garcia's face looked shocked." you mean her and Tony were taken"

Abby nodded a grim expression on her usually brightly lit face.

"That's why I'm so worried about Mcgee! Last time one of us was taken they never really came back."

Garcia's mind flooded with thoughts of what her friend must have gone through to make her choose to leave NCIS but deep down she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"Agent Jareau we're ready for your Press conference" stated Leon Vance Director of NCIS.

"Ok thank you" replied JJ "Would you like to join me agent Gibbs?"

"That would be a pleasure agent Jareau" answered Gibbs "Oh and by the way, Call me Gibbs!"

JJ smiled Maybe the people at NCIS weren't so bad afterall!

"Ok" said Hotch "We know this guy works at NCIS we aso know that he knew all his victims personally and the age of his victims puts him at about 30 yrs old"

"that narrows it down to about 3 quarters of the agents here" stated Ziva

"Myabe it would help if we could look at the bodies" questioned Hotch

"I can take you down to see them" offered Ziva

"Rossi, You go with Agent David to look at the bodies me, Reid and Morgan will see what we can get done here"  
Ordered Hotch

Rossi obliged following Ziva's lead to the elevator before stopping.

"Agent Rossi?" questioned Ziva "Are you coming?"

"Why are you all taking it so personally?" asked Rossi blankly

"Excuse me?" asked Ziva slightly puzzled

"Why are you all taking it so personally?" he asked again

"What you mean beside the fact that our friend has beem taken and everyone is scared they are going to be next?" exclaimed Ziva wildly.

"It's more than that Ziva and you know it" retorted Rossi "It's like you're all scared of the outcome"

Ziva hung her head.

"What happened? Tell me!"

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" she whispered

"Promise" he whispered back

"Ok" she began hesitantly.

*** flashback ***

"Ziva" barked Gibbs from across the room "Where are Dinozzo and Prentiss?"

"I don't know Gibbs they left 12hrs ago! they should be back by now!"

"Mcgee trace their cell phones and the GPS on the car they took" ordered Gibbs

"Already done!" snapped in Abby as she crossed the room from the elevator "I can't find a location!"

"Ziva, Mcgee Grab your gear!"

The drive to Richmond was painfully slow each person in the car thinkingof what could of happened to their friends but hoping that that wasn't the case.

When they reached the foster home of the boy Prentiss and Dinozzo had been sent to talk to they found that no one was home.

"Look at this Boss!" shouted Mcgee as he bent over a pool of crimson blood covering the pavement.

Gibbs' expression turned from worry to anger "Bastard!" he spat out "Ziva, get a sample of the blood. We need to find out who it belongs to.

Ziva obliged but she already had a good idea of who the blood belonged to.

"Gibbs look at this" Ziva held up a small black hand kerchief. "It smells like chloroform!"

"Chloroform?" questioned Gibbs

"We'll have to give it to Abby for testing but I think so!"

"So he sedates one and bashes the other on head!" stated Mcgee "Wouldn't he be a bit obvious that somthing was wrong if you saw a strange man holding a cloth to your friends mouth or hitting them over the head?"

Ziva winced at Mcgees words. She didn't want to think of either of her friends laying in a pool of blood.

That's when it all clicked there wasn't just one attacker.

"There's two"

*** End of Flashback ***

"Does this have somthing to do with why Prentiss left?" asked Rossi

Ziva nodded "Last time an agent was kidnapped. They didn't come back!"

Rossi saw sadness fill her eyes as she spoke knowing how she felt.

-  
Ok so How was that? Longer than all my other chapters! I wanna try and keep them longer!

Just Press that little button and leave a review! :) xxx 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Thanks for all the reviews especially to 123a456e! You are a ******STAR! ******

Hope you like this chapter!

As always I do not own Criminal Minds! :) xxx

"Ziva!" welcomed the old scottsman standing next to the kettle in autopsy. "I wasn't expecting to see you here" He turned to pick up a mug from on top of a filing cabinet before pouring the steaming tea into it and mixing in some milk. "Who is this that you have bought with you?"

"Oh excuse me for being so rude" offered Rossi "I'm Special Agent David Rossi from the FBI's BAU. I've come to help solve the case with the missing NCIS agent. I understand that the bodies are down here"

"You wold be correct there" sighed the man "They were all so young"

"I understand it must have been hard for you to perform autopsys on you friends" understood Rossi

"I only knew two of them" was duckys Reply "But they were us. An autopsy is always a sad occasion but when it's on one of your own it's even harder."

Rossi shook his head in sympathy.

"Oh please forgive me for not introducing myself" said Ducky suddenly, only just realizing that he had not yet mentioned his name. "I am Dr Donald Mallard but you can call be Ducky"

" Well thank you Ducky" spoke up Ziva but we really need to see the bodies.

Rossi smiled at the interaction between the two. It was safe to say that they weren't just friends. They were family.  
much like the BAU team Team Gibbs was a Family. A family with one missing.

"I need everyone to be quiet!" shouted JJ over the shouts of reporters. "I will answer your questions at the end!"

A sudden hush came over the room as if a big sound proof blanket had been placed over its occupants. JJ and Gibbs stood at the front of the room with a mass of reporters starring at them blankly waiting to get yet another story that they could fill with fiction and stick on the front of a newspaper.

"We think this Killer is an NCIS agent" began Gibbs

"He is probobly around 30 yrs old and has a stable career." JJ added in

"He is most likely married or has a girfriend that he is living with but whilst having them in the house he needs somewhere that he can keep the victims." Gibbs chipped in.

"The place inwhich his victims are kept is probobly soundproofed and has multiple weapons on show for the victim to see but out of reach for them to use." explained JJ

"This makes him feel in power."

"The place in which he keeps his victims is most likely a storage locker or garage and the name on the lisense is probobly an alias.

"This guy is ultra organised and will not risk being found out simply but he will not stop killing till we find him."

"We metioned earlier that this guy likes to feel in control so he will probobly try to inject himself into the investigation somehow"

"That's all for now. Have we got any questions? asked JJ as a flurry of hands shot into the air.

"So Ducky, can you yell us about the victims starting with the first victim, Agent Gryze?" aked David Rossi

"Of Course, the body shows signs of severe Dehydration and starvation. She also has a large extent of interal and external bleeding. I would say she was beaten within an inch of her life before he shot her execution style in the back of the head" Ducky finished.

"Did she show any signs of sexual assult?" asked Rossi

"No, Rape kit came back negative"

"Ok" mumbled Rossi

"I you don't mind me asking, What have you profiled about this killer?"

"We know he works at NCIS he is most likely around 30 yrs old and has a stable family. That's all we could get from the evidence he left"

"I greatly admire your work agent Rossi" spoke up Ducky

"Thank you" replied Rossi

"Where have you two been?" barked Hotch at Agents Prentiss and Dinozzo as they walked toeards the desks that they were sitting at.

"I went the the ladies Room and then to the cafeteria" spoke up Prentiss

"And I did the same" cut in Dinozzo, a little to quickly.

Hotch eyed them both wearily.

"Why may I ask were you in the Ladies room, Agent Dinozzo?" asked Hotch clearly amused.

"Oh, uh no! I meant I was in the mens. She was in the Ladies!" Dinozzo replied pointing at Prentiss.

"Ok but get back to work now"

The two agents sat down but got back up gain at the sound of Prentiss' mobile ringing in her pocket.

"Who is it?" asked Dinozzo

"Abby" replied Prentiss as they left the room to the scientists lab.

"Prentiss and Dinozzo are close" stated JJ as the left the press conference to go back to NCIS and help the teams.

"They've been through a lot together" sighed Gibbs tiredly.

"What do you mean 'a lot' " asked JJ a grin spreading across her face

Gibbs' face darkened "Nothing good"

*** flash back ****

"Mcgee, David!" shouted Gibbs at his two agents "Has Abby got the test results back yet? I need to know what was on that hand kercheif and who got hit!"

"The chemical on the blood was chloroform!" exclaimed Ziva

"But we don't know who the blood belonged too yet" cut in Mcgee.

Things at NCIS didn't feel right without Prentiss and Dinozzo, evryone was tired and weary. Without them all there they weren't a team.

***End of Flashback ***

"You mean they were kidnapped?" asked JJ

"Yeah" replied Gibbs "But it was more than just kidnapping, the stuff he did to them in there was disgusting!"

JJ's eyes filled with regret for bringing up the subject.

"I'm sorry" she whispered

"So" asked Ziva "What have you found out from the bodies?"

"Well we know that the victims were bound so this guy probobly likes the feeling of power over them. He wants them to see that it doesn't make a difference if you carry a gun, when one is pointed at you you are not in control."

"So this is all about power, control and revenge?" asked Ziva puzzled

"No" replied Rossi he is getting revenge on these people because they have disobeyed his power and control and he wants to show them that it is there!"

"So he probobly hold a higher place in the agency. Not just a probee but probobly a boss. Someone who has power over all these agents for them to disobey!"

Rossi's face lit up. "We need to go and tell the team."

"What ya found for us Ladies?" asked Prentiss as she entered Abbys lab.

"We found multiple threatening phone calls but we can't be sure if they are the one till the professionals take a listen."  
chortled Garcia

"Ok then lets listen!" said Dinozzo cheerfully It was only then that he noticed the strange look Penelope Garcia was sending to Emily Prentiss.

"Are you Ok Garcia?" It came out of his mouth before he even had time do register it.

"Yeah, Why wouldn't I be ok?" excaimed Garcia defensively.

"I think he's reffering to the strange looks you keep giving me Garcia." answered Prentiss softly

"I'm not giving you strange looks!" defended Garcia

"Look, what is it?" asked Prentiss pleadingly.

Garcia looked down at her bright red stillettos.

"Abby told about when you left Em"

*** Flashback ***

The first thing she registered when she woke up was the scent of lime. A strange thing for a killer to be spraying round what she guessed was a torture chamber but at least it wasn't the scent of cow poo!

As her eyes bacame adjusted to the dark she made out a small table and chair in the the centre of the room with a cabinet at the side of them.

Torture items was the first thing that came to mind.

Great!

It was then that she registered the small pool of blood that was gathering around her body. Her heart lept inside her.  
was she going to die?  
she traced the blood back to a cut in her head where the UNSUB had hit her with a pain was excrutiating!

As she coressed the large cut she remembered what they were doing before being taken.

"Dinozzo?"" she shouted out hoping to hear a reply. When no answer came she shouted again.

Where was he? was he dead? To many questions filled her mind as she began to cry. It was only then that she noticed she was not alone. In the corner of the room stood a figure around 6 ft tall with a mask covering his face.

*** End of flashbak ***

"Look Garcia" begged Prentiss "Can we just listen to the recordings now?"

Garcia hesitantly clicked a button on her keyboard and a voice was heard over the speaker.

"Ya think he's the one?" asked Abby breaking the awkward silence that filled the room when the recording finished.

"No" Stated Prentiss "This guy seems to out of control to be our Killer. Try the next one"

There was a eary silence as the recording was being found followed by static and then a short but shocking words "You're going to die!"

*** flashback***

As Dinozzo opened his eyes he was aware of a bright light puncturing his vision. As his eyes became more accostumed to the light he realized that he was in some sort of bedroom. His hand and feet were not bound and it seemed as if He could just have walked were gold paintings on the wall and it looked as if a lot of money had gone in to making the place look the way it did. As he reached out to pull himself off the bed Dinozzo realised that there were four doors leading out of the room. One lead to a neat bathroom, one to a kitchen, one to a sitting room and the other to a washing room.

Why has this guy kidnapped me and left me in perfect health in a 5 star appartment? though Dinozzo lookig round the room.

Then he remembered Emily. She was with him whe he was taken. So where was she? was she ok? questions fled through tony's mind as he thought of his friend. She was bashed in the head from the back thought Tony she can't be fine! He looked round the appartment calling her name but receiving no reply.

Where was she?

*** end of flashback ***  
"Tony!" Abby's voice was loud in his ear.

"Yeah?" he replied puzzled at why she was shouting in his ear.

"You were in like, A dream state!" she exclaimed

"Oh sorry!" he apologized "So what have you found.

"We've got a promising suspect" stated Prentiss clearly proud of their latest breakthrough "A Mr Ben Mcdragoon. lives at 450 bay melinda street washington DC. I just sent the information to Hotch. Him and Gibbs have sent JJ, Morgan and Ziva to check him out.

"Cool" was the only word that came from Tony's mouth.

The sun was shining brightly over Washington DC as Agents Morgan, David and Jareau made their way to their prime suspects house. The house was in a well built up area of DC with houses on both sides. The walls were made of a red brick it clearly wasn't looked after well. The house looked abandoned.

The agents approached the door with caution. If this was their guy then they needed to be careful but as Morgan lifted his hand to knock the door a strange sound from the other side caught their attention.

"What is it?" asked JJ cautiously looking through the glass in the door.

"I don't know" answered both the other agents.

But as Morgan opened the door the sound was made clear.

The shouts of his freinds were the last thing agent Morgan heard before the bomb detonated.

-  
Ok so everyone how d'ya think it went? Hopefully well! I'm tring to update daily so keep reading!

Just press that little button and leave a review! :) xxx 


	5. Chapter 5

As always I do not own Criminal Minds! :) xxx -

It was all over the new that a bomb had gone off in DC.  
All over the new that 3 federal agents had been there when it detonated,  
It was all over the news that their condition was not yet known.

Reids heart did a somersault in his stomach as he watched the news. JJ, Morgan and Ziva were at that house.  
Bomb fragments were everywhere. The whole road was full of them and although Reid was only looking at the scene from the television he knew it was their UNSUB.

"I know!" came Gibbs' voice as he shouted down the phone "If you don't give me the conditions of the agents I will come down there and find out for myself!" The room was quiet. "Fine!"

As Gibbs grabbed his gear he shouted for Hotch to come with him "hey Hotchner! Ya wanna come?"

Hotch grabbed his phone and gun from off the desk he was standing by and followed Gibbs to the elevator.

Ziva's head was pounding as she reached out to pull herself off the hard ground underneath her. Her hands were covered in blood her hair was a tangle. Fragments of the house they had been visiting were scattered across the street and screams for help could be heard in every direction. It was ony then that she saw the extent of the bombs power. The houses on either side of the one the bomb was in had been blasted to smithereens and a fire was blazing over the remains. She heard a cry from beneath a pile of rubble and as she began to clear it she found JJ's face looking at her. She gave the other woman a smile before continuing with digging her out of the rubble.

"Where's Morgan?" asked JJ weakly, a pleading look in her eyes.

"I don't know" replied Ziva trying to stay strong "We'll find him! our teams will come and sort this all out!"

"What if he's dead?"

Ziva wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Oh My God" shouted Garcia as she saw the bomb footage on the news "They'll never have survived that!" Abby draped an arm round her shoulder as she began to cry.

"We just need to stay posotive!" she exclaimed "Crying isn't going to help us catch the guy who did this!"

"Well what do we do then?" asked Garcia

"We need to match that DNA!" came Prentiss' voice from the doorway.

"But we aready tried" moaned Abby "We coudn't find a match.

"Right! stated Emily we know this guy works for NCIS so which NCIS agents don't have a DNA sample in the database?"

"Every agent has a sample in the database" replied Abby "It's reguations"

"What about the agents that go undercover. Sometimes when I was in interpool you had to delete your entire existence for the time you were on the mission so that the target couldn't find out who you really were."

The sound of frantic typing could be heard as Abby searched through the computer for someone who fit the bill.

"You're good agent Prentiss" said Abby

"It's gonna take a while to sort through these files though!"

"Just do it!"

"Morgan!" called out JJ and Ziva making sure to leave a gap betweeen their shouts so that he had time to reply.

"Morgan where are you?"

JJ was begining to worry. Derek had been the closest to the bomb when it had gone off. She had heard that the people in the house next door had been killed by the blast causing her to wonder if Morgan really stood a chance. It puzzled her why ziva and herself were still alive.

"Agent Morgan!" shouted Ziva over the rubble laiden ground "If you can hear me I need you to shout or make a noise!"

The two women waited for a reply but none came.

"Please Morgan!" shouted JJ "Just try"

It was as if JJ's words had some sort of power to them. Just as they were going to begin looking for him a loud clap could be heard from beneath a large pile of broken wood.

"Don't worry Derek! We're coming to get you!"

Gibbs drove madly to the bomb site. He had broken at least 4 speed limits , Not that Hotch was counting, and had nearly caused 5 crashes. But Hotch couldn't blame him. 3 very good Federal agents and friends were standing just metres away from that bomb as it exploded metres away from death.  
If it hadn't already got to them.

Sirens filled Hotch's ears as he approached the scene.

"We're here to check the condition of the feds that were here!" grumbled Gibbs to one of the uniformed officers.

"They're over there!" Replied the man pointing towards one of the ambulances.

"Thank you" added in Hotch as he and Gibbs made there way to their injured agents.

When they got to the ambulance they were suprised to see only JJ and Ziva. Ziva was covered in ash. Her hair was messy and in a tangle and her Jacket was ripped. A gash ran down the side of her head and drops of blood fell from where shards of gass had punctured the skin along her arms. She sat in the back of the ambulance staring at the silver wall infront of her.

JJ was crying. Her arm was in a sling and she had a bandage wrapped round her head.  
Her face was bruised and so were her arms. She had cuts down the side of her arms and face. A medic was tending to the head injury but her expression was empty.

"JJ" whispered Hotch "JJ can you hear me?" she snapped out of her trance like a bolt of lightening.

"Oh yeah! I'm fine!" she lied "Just a few cuts and bruises!"

"Just a few cuts and bruises that are gonna need stitches" remarked the medic sarcastically earning a dissaproving look from Hotch.

"What about you Ziva?" asked Gibbs a worried tone to his voice.

"Just a cut! It'll need stitches but aside from that I'm fine!"

"Where's Morgan?" Asked Hotch an unsure tone to his voice.

"He was closest to the bomb when it went off" remarked Ziva her eyes filled with guilt.

"You mean he's dead?"

"No, He's been rushed to the Washington memorial Hospital but he lost a lot of blood they said that he had internal damage and that he would need and operation ASAP!"

Hotch's face filled with relief.

"Was anyone killed?" asked Gibbs

"The nextdoor neibourghs were killed on impact but I haven't heard about anyone else"

"Ok"

"Do you think this was our UNSUB?" asked JJ

"We are certain!"

"How are they?" asked Reid as soon as he looked at the caller ID on his phone

"JJ and Ziva are fine they are here with me now" stated Hotch as professionally as ever.

"What about Morgan? Is he Ok?" Reids face filled with worry.

"He's been taken to the Washington Memorial with extensive blood loss and internal damage."

"How bad is it ?" asked Reid as the realisation that his freind might die dawned upon him.

"Bad"

Reid Ran straight down to the forensics lab as soon as he ended the phone call with Hotch. He had to tell the others what was going on.

"Reid!" squeeled Garcia as he entered the lab "What are you doing here"

"Hotch just phoned! JJ and Ziva are fine but Morgan has been take to the Washington Memorial."

Garcias face fell at Reids last comment. "What's wrong with him?"

"Internal damage and blood loss" explained Reid "I need to Find Prentiss and Dinozzo!  
Do you know where they are?"

"I think they went to autopsy" Spoke up Abby

"Ok thanks!"

When Reid reached Autopsy he found Prentiss, Dinozzo, Ducky and Rossi all staring at him.

"Have we got any news?" asked Prentiss eagerly

"JJ and Ziva are fine" replied Reid

A sigh was heard throughout the room.

"What about Morgan?" questioned Rossi restoring the tense atmosphere.

"He's at the washington memorial. It's bad"

At the sound of those words Prentiss picked up her bags and left for the hospital.

When she got there Morgan had just come out of surgery so she had to wait for a few minutes before being aloud to see him. When she did get into his room he was fast asleep.

*** Flashback ***

Why was there a man standing in the room? Who was he? What did he want?

"Hello agent Prentiss" came the booming voice of the figure before her.

"What do you want?" she shouted Getting straight to the point.

"I want to see your pain!" replied the man.

"Well if you want to see my pain why don't you just get on with it? asked Prentiss in fake over confidence trying to make him slip up.

"Because, My dear, I don't want to cause your pain"

Prentiss looked at him strangely before asking "What do you mean?"

"I mean that it's not me who's gonna hit you and kick you till you can't fell 's not me who's Gonna cut your filthy little body till it's as red as hell and it's not me who's gonna rape you till you're you're screaming for me to stop."

Prentiss felt a chill run down her spine as she listened to him describe what was going to happen to her.

"Than who?"

"Him!" shouted the UNSUB as he held a picture of Dinozzo.

*** End of flashback ***

"Do you want somthing to drink?" asked Reid as he entered the hospital room.

"No I'll go and get somthing" she replied lifting herself from her chair and heading to the door.

"Emily" whispered Reid

"Yeah?"

"Whatever happened to you and Tony you can tell us about ya know"

"I know" she assured him. "And I will at the right time."

"Is Emily still at the hospital?" Asked Dinozzo to the 2 women staring at the computer screens.

"I think so" Replied Abby "I haven't seen her since she left."

"When do you think she'll be back?"

"Not to long! Reid went to see him half an hour ago" chimed Garcia.

"Have you found anything yet?" questioned the yound man changing the subject.

"Not yet" answered Abby "But it takes a long time to scan every NCIS agent and their missions"

"When do you think you'll be done?"

"Anything from 5 minutes to 5 hrs" came Garcia's reply cheerful as ever. "But we'll find him eventually and kick his ass!"

A smile spread across Dinozzo's face at the optomism in the techs voice.

It was 2 hrs before ehe medics finished tending to JJ and Ziva and as they left the bomb site an eary silence fell over them.

"Have we got any new on Morgan?" asked JJ quietly

"Last thing I heard he was out of surgery but not get concious." replied Hotch "Prentiss said he was doing well though!"

"Good"

"Do we have any news on the UNSUB?" asked Ziva

"Well mcgdragoon's body was found in the rubble so I think it's safe to say he's not the killer" spoke up Gibbs.

"So who is?" asked JJ

"Prentiss, Abby and Garcia think he was an undercover agent because his prints may have been deleted from the system to hide his identity but it's taking a long time to narrow down the list"

"How long?" questioned Ziva

"Anything up to 5 hrs!" replied Gibbs

The Hospital was quiet. Visiting hour were officially over but the hospital had made some exceptions for agent Morgans guests.

"Emily" whispered Reid to the woman who was now fast asleep in the chair next to him. "Emily you should go get some proper sleep."

"I am having proper sleep" she complained. Her eyes were still closed and her voice was rough and tired.

"Look Em, Go home now or I'll get Hotch to order you back."

That statement really did wake her from her sleep.

"You wouldn't" she eyed him carefully trying to work out if he was teling the truth.

Deciding he was, she stood up and picked uo her things before leaving the room.

It was late when Gibbs, Hotch, JJ and Ziva finally entered the NCIS squadroom.

"Go home! Go to bed!" shouted Gibbs to his agents. They silently obeyed welcomig the command with great satisfaction. He then ventured down to Abby's lab and autopsy do do the same thing.

Emily was not a morning person and everyone who knew her properly knew that.

"Good Morning Prentiss"said Hotch as she passed him in the corridor outside the NCIS interrogation room.

"Morning Hotch!" she replied trying to hide the tiredness in her voice.

"Oh, You and Agent Dinozzo need to explain the case situation to Director vance in 10 minutes so you might want to get a coffee quick!"

"Thanks a ton Hotch!" she smiled sarcastically

"Hey Emily!" shouted Dinozzo over the squadroom "I got you this!" He was holding up an extra large cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin with marzipan icing!

"You know what Dinozzo, I think you're on the way to getting us back together!" she smiled at him gently before taking the gifts from his hands and walking on.

"You do know that you're coming with me to talk to vance right?" asked Tony

"Yeah! Hotch told me this morning. Why?"

"I just thought you might want to save that for when the talk is over!"

' five hours' thought Abby to herself as she entered her lab after a long nights snooze 'what was I talking about?  
it's been going for 14hrs already and still hasn't found all possibles.'

"Hey" came Garcias voice from the doorway "Have we found our guy yet?"

"Not yet! But we must be close. It's been going for over 14hrs already!"

"Hopefully!"

"Come on Tony! We need to get going!" shouted Prentiss across the room.

"I'm coming" replied Tony as they made their way to Vance's office.

Ding...Ding...Ding...

The sound of Abby's computer rang across the room.

"It's finished!" shouted Abby to Garcia.

Both women cowded round the computer screen as 2 faces popped up.

"So theses are the only 2 agents who had their DNA removed from then system and hold senior places in the agency!"  
exclaimed Abby.

"Do they both work in DC?" asked Garcia

typing could be heard as Abby searched for the agents deatails.

"Only 1"

"Who is it?"

"Oh My God!"

"Who is it?"

"Director Leon Vance"

Garcia was straight on the phone calling Hotch.

Hotch had just finished talking to the local PD about the bomb when his phone rang.

"Hey Garcia! What have you found?"  
"What? Director Vance? Prentiss and Dinozzo have just gone up to see him!"

"So what's Director Vance like?" asked Emily as they approached the door to his office.

"He's just the Normal kinda director. Likes to think he's tough when he actually is just a bit of a tosser."

Prentiss laughed at Dinozzo's answer but her laughter as cut short as they opened the hard metal door. Two shots were all she heard before falling the ground and being dragged through the door infront of them.

-  
Hopefully you like it! Bit if a ciffhanger there! Ya see how I did it!

As always please leave a review! :) xxx 


	6. Chapter 6

So Hey chapter 6 is up! sorry it was bit later than all the others but it wa the weekend so I kinda had lots on my mind! Thnx for all the reviews!

As always I do not own Criminal Minds.

Pain shot through her body as she opened her eyes. It was like a thousand knives puncturing her skin all at once. Crimson Blood coated the carpet beneath her body and her clothes were wet with the thick dark liquid. She turned her head to see where the bullets had entered her body and saw two wounds in her stomach and shoulder. Great!

As she turned her head she realised that she was laying in the arms of Special agent Anthony Dinozzo. He must of felt her move as his grip on her tightened protectively.

"What happened?" she whispered trying not to attract the attention of the man who was keeping them.

"It was Vance" He whispered back.

"Why'd he shoot me ?" She asked annoyance in her voice "This is gonna take forever to get sorted and I have a busy life!"

Dinozzo smiled at her attitude to the situation. Trust her to be complaining about her social life as she was laying on a floor with two bullets imbedded in her body.

"Don't worry we'll get it sorted as quickly as possible" he joked back "He must have found you a threat or somthing"

"Well I just wanna get out of here! where's vance?"

"He's up there" answered Dinozzo pointing to the far side of the room closest to the fire exit.

"What do you think he's doin?"

"I don't know. But it can't be good!"

"What happened?" asked Aaron Hotchner as he joined the group of agents in the NCIS squadroom.

"Vance is the UNSUB! He took Dinozzo and Prentiss Hostage!" replied Rossi.

"Is anyone hurt?" asked Hotch trying to keep his voie level but beneath that hard exterior he was crawling.

"Two shots were heard but we're not sure if anyone was hit."

"We need to get a negotiater up there" stated Hotch glancing towards the office in which 2 of his friends were being held.

"We're gonna have to be careful though. Vance is a fully trained Agent he knows what he needs to do"

A Frantic Buzz fell over the hospital matching Reids mood exactly. Two of his friends had been captured by the director of NCIS and were now being held in his office. Reid stared at his friend in the hospital bed wishing that he would wake up and tell him what to do. It was only when he looked up to the doorway did he realise that he was not alone in the room.

"Hey JJ " Came his wavering voice. He had tried to hide back the worry but failed miserably.

"Hey Reid" JJ's voice was flat without the slightest bit of emotion seeping through.

"What's the situation like back at NCIS?" asked Reid curiously.

JJ's look told him everything he needed to know.

"Look we're gonna get them out of there" reasured Reid but he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince.

"How long have we been here?" asked Prentiss looking at the clock on the top of the directors desk, it showed 5 o clock but she was sure it was only eleven thirty when they had arrived to speak to Vance.

"Five hours or so" came Dinozzo's reply "You were out for the first four."

Great! she thought to herself that's already four hours that I have wasted of my life due to this imbecile.

"How bad is it?" asked Prentiss looking into Dinozzo's eyes

"I don't think the bullets hit anything major but I stopped the bleeding. You're gonna need medical attention as soon as we get outta here though"

"Aren't you a star looking after me!" she exclaimed a sparkle in her eye.

*** flashback***

"Agent Dinozzo!" came a mans voice from the enterance to the appartment. Tony had found out earlie in the day that that door was locked.

"AGENT DINOZZO!" shoued the man a little more fiercely. Still Tony stayed put hoping that the man would leave.

"Come here agent or I'll hurt your friend."

The last comment made Tony's blood churn.

What was he gonna do? He couldn't let her get hurt because of him.

"I'm coming!" shouted Dinozzo towards where their kidnapper was standing.

He began walking but stopped abruptly as he saw the rope in the other mans Man must have seen him look down at it as he began to speak.

"It'll only be on for a while. I wanna take you to your friend."

*** End of Flashback ***

"Agent Dinozzo!" came Vances voice from where he was standing.

"Yes director!" came Dinozzo's quick reply

"Get here now!"

Dinozzo stood up obediantly and began walking towards the Director.

"Close the blinds!" demanded Vance pointing towards the windows with his gun. "You try anything and Agent Prentiss here dies!" The gun was now aimed at Prentiss' head and the look in the other mans eyes told Dinozzo that he was deadly serious.

Tension filled the room as the phone rang in Rossi's ear. The BAU team had now been joined by agents Gibbs and David. Rossi could feel sweat drip down his forehead as he prepared for the phone to be answered. This could either go very well or very bad.

"What do you want?" came Vances voice down the phone.

"I need to know the state of the two agents you have" stated Rossi "Was anyone shot?"

"Why should I tell you?" exclaimed Vance

"Because If you do we can help you Director. If you cooperate we can shoten your sentence down."

"Agent Dinozzo if fine."

"What about Prentiss?" asked Rossi. He could feel a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach as he waited for an answer.

"She was shot. Twice. Stomach and shoulder. Dinozzo stopped the bleeding."

Rossi's blood ran cold and the other agents in the room had noticed.

"Will you let agent Prentiss go Director? She needs medical attention."

"I know what you'll do Agent Rossi. You'll use my generosity against me a I'll be no better off than I was before."

"Please Director. She needs a medic. Do the right thing" Rossi could tell that his attempts weren't working.

"I am doing the right thing!" came Vance's reply "The right thing for me.!"

"You need to get some sleep Reid!" spoke JJ softly as she came further into the hospital room.

"I don't need sleep!" argued Reid "I've had a good sleep here!"

"Reid we both know that's not true!" retorted JJ signally to the black bags beneath the young doctors eyes.

"JJ!" Reid was about to complain when he heard a coughing sound from the bed next to him.

Both agents turned to look at their waking friend.

"Go get a doctor JJ!"

JJ followed his instructions obediantly. Glad that one of her friends were out of the dark.

So how do you think it went? It's a little shorter than my last few chapters but I wanted to get one up as soon as possible! I'm trying to get a chapter up everyday but I might slip up at the weekends!  
I wanna get some awesome NCIS moemts in the next chapter which will hopefully be up tomorrow!

Please leave a review!

:) xxx 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! how ya doin'? so next chapters up!

hope you enjoy! xxx

As always I do not own Criminal Minds!  
-

It was all a blur as Derek Morgan opened his eyes for what seemed like the first time in a million years. The first thing he became aware of was the light. Light pouring through his eyes. It was so bright. He winced as he tried to make out more of his surroundings.

As his eyes became more accustomed to brightness he could make out two figures standing by him. One was standing over him as if looking him over whilst the other stood in the doorway staring unfazed at his waking form. The figure by the door started speaking to another person who Derek only just realised was sitting next to his bed.

"Hello Agent Morgan!" said the figure infront of him. He had decided that this person was a woman. He studied her intently trying to work out who she was. He could make out a plain white jacket and ID badge. He could also see a stethascope hanging from her neck. This woman, he decided, was a doctor.

"Agent Morgan, can you hear me?" came the doctors voce again. He tried to speak back but ended up making a strange grunting sound instead.

"Good" smiled the Doctor. She smiled at Morgan and then at the other two figures in the room. It soon became clear to Morgan that these were JJ, standing by the door, and Reid ,in the seat next to him.

Morgan turned to Reid.

"Hey Morgan!" cheered Reid but Morgan could tell somthing was wrong.

JJ came walking over to where the other two were sitting and sat in the chair next to Reids one.

"Hey kid!" came Morgans grouchy voice "Hey JJ! What happeneed?"

"There was a bomb outside the door at McDragoons. You were infront, took most of the blast" JJ's face darkened at that comment.

"Are you and Ziva alright?" JJ had known those words were going had always been one to think of others.

"Yeah we're both fine." replied JJ "We must have been guarded by the trash cans or somthing."

"How are the rest of the team? Have we got anywhere with our UNSUB yet?"

JJ shared a long glance with Reid before once again directing her attention to Morgan. He could tell somthing was wrong.

"What is it JJ?" questioned Morgan "Is someone hurt?"

The look in JJ's face told him someone was.

"JJ" plead Morgan "Please!"

"We found out that the UNSUB wasn't an agent but that it was director Vance" started JJ "But Dinozzo and Prentiss were visiting him when we found out. He knew that we had found out and took them hostage in his office."

Morgans eyes widened. "Is anyone hurt?"

"Vance shot Em in the Shoulder and the stomach. Tony stopped the bleeding. It shouldn't cause much damage as long as we get them out soon."

Morgans face turned from a look of anger to worry.

"You mean they're still in there? You haven't got them out yet?"

"Look, they were only taken 6hrs ago. We'll get them out"

Ziva was worried and she knew Gibbs was too. Who wouldn't be? two of their greatest friends were being held hostage by the director of NCIS. Not exactly the best situation to be in.

"Gibbs!" shouted Ziva across the crowd of agents littering the squadroom, half of them working the case , half of them suckig up gossip.

"What?" came the reply from the older man walking through the mass of people towards her.

"Is there anything I can do? I feel guilty just sitting here doing nothing when two people I love are stuck in there with a mad director who wants to kill them!" Her voice came out as more of a shout as she attempted to speak to Gibbs.

"I don't know Ziva!" Gibbs shouted back

"Well there must be somthing"

"What don't you understand about I don't know?" came his angry reply "We need to work out what's going on here!"

"Gibbs please!" plead Ziva desperatly trying to find a way to seem less useless.

"Help get them outta there!"

*** FlashBack ***

"Ok so we know that there were two people" Stated Ziva

"Fingerprints came back on the black cloth that we found!" exclaimed Mcgee

"And?" questioned Gibbs strolling towards them

"Uh they beonged to a Mr Kevin foster he's the dad of the Kid they were going to interview"

"Do we know who the second person was?" asked Ziva

"Could be the Kids Mom" offered Mcgee

"Find out" ordered Gibbs as he began walking towards the elevator.

"Do we know Mr Kevin Foster is Abs?" asked Gibbs as he entered the womans lab.

"Not yet but I put a BOLO out for his van!"

"What do we know Abby?"

"We know that the other person was Kevins wife. A camera from a neraby building caught al the action" her voice was sightly dry as she said this.

"Can I see the video Abs" asked Gibbs

Abby moved away as she tapped a button on her keyboard. The screen now showed an image of the buildng Dinozzo and Prentiss had been taken from. The video showed the agents stepping out of the car they had taken and walking towards the front door but before they reached the front door a man and a woman leapt out from behind each of them the woman held a black cloth to Dinozzos face as the man attacked Prentiss with a shovel. Dinozzo fell to the the ground at the womans feet as Prentiss struggled to keep the man from hitting her. Suddenly a loud crack was heard and the shovel connected with Prentiss' head. She fell to the ground with a thud, blood trickling down her forehead.

"Damn!" swore Gibbs as he watched the video pain visible in his voice.

*** End of Flashback ***

Ziva had has enough of doing nothing but as she desended the stairs to autopsy she wondered what she was really doing to aid the situation.

She walked throught he automatic doors to find Ducky sitting by his computer a picture of vance filling the screen.  
He was surrounded by open case files full of writing.

"Hello Ziva" came the Old mans voice from where he was sitting "What can I do to help you my dear?"

"I just wanted to know if there was anything I could help you with down here" said Ziva

"I think I have everything under contol" assured Ducky "But somthing tells me that's not all you came down here for"

The yong woman looked at him as if unsure whether to carry on.

"It's just hard you know!" stated Ziva "It's like 1999 all over again!"

"It'll be alright" whispered Ducky "Gibbs will get them outta there!"

" I know! I just don't want time to repeat its self.!"

"You know that wont happen." was Ducky's reply "They're both Great, Strong agents, they'll be fine!"

"I know you're right. I just want someone to understand."

"So you want to talk?" inquired Ducky

"Yes!" exclaimed Ziva breathlessly

"Than talk"

***Flashback***

"The other attacker is Foster's wife!" shouted Gibbs as he walked into the squadroom.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Ziva

"Abby has video footage of them taking Dinozzo and Prentiss" came Gibbs' reply. "They took them in a white van!"

"So you want us to try and locate the van?" questioned Mcgee

"No Mcgee! I don't want you to try,I want you to do!"

Gibbs passed their desks to sit as his own.

Ziva flicked through video cameras in the area in which the agents were taken trying to work out the route used by the kidnappers. It seemed like hours before she finally found footage showing the Van speeding down a highway in on the border between Maryand and Virginia. Later shefound a video showing the van parking up at an apartment block in Annapolis. The Woman stayed in the car as the man pulled Dinozzo out of the van and dragged him into the building through the back an hour later the man got back in the van and left.

"Gibbs!" shouted Ziva "I've got a video of the kidnappers leaving Tony at an apartment block in Annapolis!"

"Get the address" ordered Gibbs.

The journey to the apartment block was quiet with the occasional cough from Mcgee who was sitting in the back seat of the car. When they reached their destination Ziva went straight to the front desk and showed a picture of Mr Foster asking which room he was staying in. The receptionist lead them to a door on the 4th floor and gave them a key card before decending the stairs back to the front desk.

The group of Agents began searching the rooms shouting clear as each one turned up empty.

"No ones's here!" shouted Gibbs as he entered the room his agents were in.

"I found this!" excaimed Ziva. She held up a piece of paper with some writing on it.

It read

TD 22 bay balt MD

"What does it mean?" asked Mcgee

"Tony Dinozzo 22 Bay street Baltimore Maryland" Stated Ziva

"Do you think that's where they are?" Mcgee questioned

"I think we should get there quickly!" stated Gibbs.

***End of Flashback***

"What Happened then?" asked Ducky

"The kidnappers had Prentiss and Tony there but they had already done enough to scar anyone.

"Look Vance," started Rossi "What do you want?"

"I want people to respect me like they should!" came the directors angry voice. "It took me a long time to get to this position and no one gives a damn!"

"Maybe people would respect you more if you let one of your hostages go." tried Rossi desperately trying to get Prentiss some medical attention.

"I already told you no agent Rossi!" exclaimed Vance "Don't test my patience I could easily add anothet bullet wound to your agents colletion."

Rossi imediatly changed the subject.

"Maybe you could let us send someone in just to check that my agent is ok." Rossi said as more of a question than a statement.

"Don't play dumb with me Agent." was all that Vance said before the line went Dead.

"Tony" Came Emily's voice from the corner of the room where she was laying. Her voice was weak and Tony could see the extent of her injury on her face. Her pained expression was somthing he never wanted to see again.

"What is it Em?" Tony whispered trying to keep the volume low so Vance wouldn't hear.

"I'm Bleeding" a rush of worry ran through him at her words. He tried to get close to her so he could try and stop the bleeding but Vance stopped him in his tracks.

"What are you doing?" came Vance's angry voice as he spotted Tony moving towards his wounded friend.

"She's bleeding!" exclaimed Tony his tone almost as angry as Vance's

"If I want you to play hero Agent Dinozzo, I will tell you!" shouted Vance.

Prentiss squinted at the volume of his voice.

"It's alright Tony" she said softy "I'm ok" She eyed him carefully.

"Ok" He gave in simply.

She understood his worry. This bought back bad memories.

***Flashback***

It had been at least 5 hours since her attacker had left her in the cold dark room and Emily Prentiss was begining to feel the cold take its toll. Her legs had gone numb from sitting on them for so long and her lips were starting to go blue.

She heard loud bang from outside the door before it flung open to reveal the man that was there before with another person. It took Prentiss a while to realise that the other person was Dinozzo.

"Tony?" she whispered desperatly

"Em" He answered as the man with him ushered him further into the room.

"What do you want?" shouted Prentiss at the older man in an almost pleading tone.

"I want to see your pain" answered the man with an evil grin spread across his face. The same answer he had given earlier on in the day.

Tony's face turned to an expression of shock.

"What do you mean?" he looked at the other man.

"You're gonna hurt her!" exclaimed their kidnapper, and I'm gonna watch!

*** End of Flashback***

"Director?" spoke up Prentiss trying to get the attention of the man pacing the room infront of her.

"What?" He shouted causing her to shudder slightly.

"Hurting people wont get you respect."

"How would you know?" he barked a fierce blaze in his eyes.

"Because this clearly isn't working. Do you see any agent that is giving you any more respect because you have been killing people?"

She was faking over confidence to try and make him slip up.

Vance looked at his watch before answering "Dinozzo here seems to be doing what I say!"

"Tony is doing what you say because you have a gun to his head!" exclaimed Prentiss

"What do you think I should do?" questioned Vance his tone more curious than aggitated now.

"Let a medic come in here and help. You can earn respect by doing good."

"Will people respect me then?" asked Vance

"I think It would help" came Prentiss' reply

Vance picked up the phone off the desk and began dialing a number.

"Hello Agent Rossi"

"Yes, I have decided to let a medic come in and see agent Prentiss."

"Ok but if I find any weapons or bugs she dies."

He returned the phone to it's position on the desk.

"Director" spoke up Prentiss "You are a good man. I respect you for that."

Morgan was getting more aggitated by the minute.

"That SOB" he swore "We thought we could trust him!"

"Look Morgan calm down!" tried Reid "stressing about the situation isn't going to make it any better!"

"Reid they're my friends! I think I have the right to be angry."

"MORGAN!" came JJ's annoyed Voice "You need to calm down! Em and Tony wouldn't want you to be stressing yourself out over this! Especially when you are suffering from the effects of nearly being blown up!"

Morgan felt guilt fill his body as he listened to JJ's words. She was right.

"I'm sorry guys. I just get worried!" His voice was flat as he said it.

"We all do" assured JJ "Sometimes we just need to keep our feelings under control."

The attention in the room was all on Prentiss as the medic was ushered through the door to help out. He had a case in one hand and a pair of gloves in the other. The newest occupant of the room knelt down next to Prentiss whilst Vance began studying his movements. This gave Tony enough time to dial the number on the phone for the agents outside.

"She needs a hospital!" said the medic as he checked over Prentiss' wounds.

"Well we're not in a hospital!" replied Vance

"I need to take her out of here" The medic tried again.

"I told you one and now I tell you again. she is staying here!" Vance was getting angry.

"It's alright" spoke Prentiss softly to the medic. "Director Vance is a great man and I respect his order fully"

***Flashback***

"Well Agent Dinozzo" came the kidnappers voice "The tools are in that cupboard! Have a nice play!"

The kidnapper as pointing towards a massive closet like object on the far side of the room. Whem Tony got close enough to open the door he realised that it was filled with weapons of torture. His heart froze as he realised what this man wanted him to do.

"I can't" was all Tony said as he turned to look at the man on the other side of the room.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I can't my friend" Tony's voice was firm.

"Either you do it or I do it!" exclaimed the man "Let me show you how it's done"

The man walked towards the cupboard and studies the items in it before chosing a whip. He began walking to where Prentiss was sitting before suddenly without the slightest warning pulling back an swinging the whip with all his strength. A loud slap was heard alomg with a cry of pain as the whip made contact with the womans skin over and over again. Finally the assult stopped. Tears pooled round Emily's eyes. She could no longer look her co worker directly in the face.

"Now it's your turn agent!"

*** End of Flashback ***

What do I do? thought Dinozzo as he starred helplessly as his once lover laying on the if came to him. Crytics!

"She's giving him what he wants" stated Hotch as they listened to Prentiss flatter Vance about the amount of respect she held for him.

"If he thinks his plan is working he might let them go" Supplied Gibbs

"Or he'll make a mistake and we'll be able to get in there!" added Hotch

"What if he carries on?" asked Ziva who had by now re entered the squadroom.

"He won't" Came Ducky's voice from the stairwell.

"I was just taking a look at the profile you gave and it says here that he is an over acheiver. Vance is not an over achiever. The most he's ever achived in his life is these murders. Once he feels he has the complete respect of the agents he has in there he will most likely let them go, and if we're lucky he'll tell them where Tim is."

Abby and Garcia were getting bored in the Lab when Gibbs came rushing down.

"I need you listen to an ongoing call from Vance's office on line 4!" stated Gibbs "Try and find things in the background that will help us take control of the situation!"

Abby flicked through seven or eight different calls before coming to the one they were looking for. The two women listened carefully not wanting to let any sound slip.

They had been listening to the call for around 10 minutes when they finally heard somthing useful. It was Dinozzo.  
it sounded like he was talking to some one.

"Who's he talking to?" Abby asked Garcia enhancing the conversation to make it louder.

"I don't know! I t doesn't sound like anyone is replying"

"Well why is he talking then?" Abby questioned but the answer popped into her head almost immediatly.

"He's speaking to us!" exclaimed both women at once.

-  
I can't believe this chapter took me sooooo long to write! It had better be worth it! Probobly won't be able to update till Tuesday now but we'll see! xxx It's like 1 in the morning now so I'll try and proof read tomorrow!

Please review! :) xxx 


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so next chapter's up! Probobly Gonna be a bit shorter bthan the last ones but in wanted to get it published quickly! :) xxx

Enjoy! xxx

As always I do not own Criminal Minds! xx -

The medic had stopped the bleeding by the time Vance had walked over to the two. Although Emily's plan had started to work Tony wasn't sure she could hold out that long.

***Flashback***

Tony was horrified at the sight of his crying friend in the corner of the dark room he was standing in. Her face was red and she was rubbing her body all over trying to soothe the stinging from the whip. Blood was trickling from her nose, staining her shirt as it mixed in with her tears.

"Go on agent it's your turn now!" stated their kidnapper gleefully. Tony just looked at him lost for words.

Why was he being forced to hurt his friend? Should he do it or shoud he let the man infront of him do it ten times worse? Questions flooded tony's mind but he could find no answers. What kind of person woud do this to other human beings?

"I can't" said Tony simply as he starred the older man straight in the eyes.

"What do you mean you can't?" demanded the other man "Of course you can!"

"I don't want to!"

"Yes you do! Admit it!" the older man started shouting at Dinozzo as he grabbed a knife from the cupboard and made his way towards Prentiss.

"Tony please!" Plead Prentiss as the man got closer "Just do it! Just stop him! You do it instead!"

"Em I can't hurt you!" Whispered Tony looking staight at her as she tried to divert eye contact.

"Please" she plead once more as the man dragged the knife along her arm slitting open the skin and letting blood seep through.

Tony couldn't take it any longer.

"STOP!" he shouted at the top of his voice. The older man turned to look at him, a grin apread across his face.

"I'll do what you want!" Tony exclaimed "Just stop"

"Of you go then agent!" encoraged the kidnapper

Tony picked up a bat from the cupboard and began walking towards Prentiss. Her eyes were full of fright as he lifted the bat and swung it at her battered body earning an ear piercing scream. He carried this on for a good 10 swings before returning the bat and picking out a held the taser at about chest hight and pressed the button causing a chord of wire to spring out the end and attatch itself to his friend. He could see her pain as the waves of electric flooded her body. She began loosing control of herself as she began shaking rapidly. Tony bought the taser back to the cupboard and was about to pick out another weapon when the unsub began to talk.

"Why don't you leave the weapons for a while and test your own strength on her"

Tony looked at him in disbelief. He wanted him to beat Prentiss with his bare hands. The man pushed Tony forward towards his weeping friend.

"Go on"

A look of shock ran through Emily's features as Tony's hand connected with her face again and again. The force was less than it could have been and she could tell that he was trying to be gentle but it still hurt like hell. He began kicking her in the stomach over and over again till she couldn't breathe. The UNSUB began cheering in the background.

"Come on Agent Dinozzo! Give it all you got!"

This time as Dinozzo approached her he reached out and grabbed her by the shirt and thrust her across the room.  
Her head hit the floor first with an ear piercing CRACK. then came the sound of her body and legs colliding with the cold stone.

"Good one agent!" cheered The man in the corner of the room "It looks like you're getting the hang if it!"

"I need a rest now!" said Tony to the UNSUB "We won't get the satisfaction we want with her like this"

The man looked at Tony before nodding his head.

"You're right agent! Me and you could make a good team! Come with me. we'll rest."

"It's alright. I should probobly stay and guard her" argued Dinozzo signalling towards Prentiss

The UNSUB studied him carefully before finally agreeing.

"Ok! I'll be back soon"

***End of Flashback***  
Tony picked up the phone of the desk and began to press the number as quietly as he could. He muffled the sound off Rossi's voice as he picked upn the phone. As he looked round the room he wondered what he should say.

Then it suddenly came to him. Vance had left the gun on the ground by his feet. Although it wouldn't be safe to take it from him, he was disarmed so they could lead an assult.

"LV without weapon" began Tony pretending to pray "Behind closed doors lays the souls of the ones we love, yet also the ones who tourment."

His words were slightly cryptic but he hoped they did the job.

"What does it mean?" asked Rossi as they listened to the phone call

"It's Cryptic" spoke up Abby as she entered the squad room.

"But what does it mean?"

"It means that Vance is without a weapon and that he is behind the door but so is Prentiss and the medic."

"How do you know that?" asked Hotch

"When him and Em were taken he used the same style of wording to tell us where they had been taken to."

"And how sure are you that this is what he means?"

"Very!"

It was quiet in the hospital room until JJ's phone began to ring.

"Yes"

"What is it JJ?" asked Reid but he stopped talking when JJ shushed him like he was a chid.

"Yeah, Ok,!"

She put the phone down andd turned to the other two occupants of the room.

"Hoth wants me and Reid back at NCIS. They're ready to go into Vance's office."

Reid stood up reluctantly. He didn't want to leave Morgan's side but he knew that his other friends needed him too.

"See ya as soon as we can Morgan!" He cheered as he left the room with JJ.

When JJ and Reid entered the squad room they were greeted by a great mass of agents all in bullet proof vests.

"JJ, Reid!" shouted Hotch "We need you over here!" Reid and JJ walked towards where Hotch was standing.

"Gibbs and Ziva should go in first they know the room and where everything is situated. Next will be JJ and Reid."  
stated Rossi "Hotch will follow after. I will wait outside to keep the peace out here. Are we all ready?"

A chorus of 'yes' and 'lets go' filled the room as the parade of people began to move.

Prentiss had heard the phone being dialed.  
She had heard the greeting from David Rossi.  
She heard the Cryptic message that Tony had sent.

But were they coming?

Her heart was pounding in her chest as the door burst open. First came in Agent Gibbs followed by Agent David next came JJ and Reid and finally Hotch. Everyones guns were on Vance.

Vance's Gun was on her.

Perfect!

"You know you don't need to to this" tried Hotch

"YES I DO!" shouted Vance "NO ONE RESPECTS ME LIKE THEY SHOULD!"

"please director" spoke up Gibbs "Tell us where agent Mcgee is at least"

"Your Agent Mcgee is hiddens somewhere you'll never find him!"

"Why will we never find him?" asked Ziva

"Because Normal Agents aren't allowed in the Basements!"

Slowly JJ left the room and headed towards Rossi in the squad room.

"Please Leon" began Gibbs "We're not gonna respect you because you hurt our friends"

Before anyone knew what was happening Vance had lifted the gun into the air and 2 shots had fired.

One at Prentiss.

One to his head.

As JJ and Rossi made their way to the Basements they heard two shots ring out from above. A flash of fear made it's way over JJ's face as she pondered the fate of her friends.

There was a big metal door at the end of the Basement corridor with a key lock on it.

"Damn!" swore Rossi "We need a key card!"

"I have one!" came a voice from behind them.

It was Ducky. He placed the key card in the slot on the door and swiped it. The door opened and the agents walked in to find Agent Timothy Mcgee tied up to a metal pillar blood running down his face. Other than the cut in his head he looked in pretty good shape.

Rossi began undoing Tims hand as Ducky checked his injuries. JJ just stared. Her thoughts were back on her friends upstairs.

When Emily finally woke up she as assulted by a wave of great pain. Her Arm was throbbing as was her chest. The first thought she had was 'Am I dead?'. As she looked around her room she spotted Morgan by her bed He was looking at her with one of his beaming grins. She couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" he asked looking slightly confused to why she was laughing

"Just you!" Came her reply.

"Look I think the rest of the team are outside. Can I let them in to see you?"

"Yeah sure"

One by one her friends entered the room each giving her their own seperate bought in a array of beautifully coloured flowers along with multiple soft toys and a big box of chocolates.

"Did you find Mcgee?" was the first question Prentiss asked onece everyone was settled down.

"Yeah" Me and JJ went straight to the basements when vance told us, Ducky had a key card. Mcgee was down there"

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah he's fine!" spoke up JJ "He's got a cut on his head but it'll only need a few stitches"

"Good!"

Tye team chatted for a bit longer. Hotch told everyone about how Jack had found a Puppy on the way home from school and wanted to keep it and Reid gave everyone a lecture on the science behind the Human Brain. Prentiss felt quite alone when they all left.

A wave of guilt fell over Tony Dinozzo as he entered the hospital room of his friend.

"How ya feelin'?" he asked

"I'm alright" she answered "Could be better, But there ya go!"

I smile spread across his face. At leats she hadn't lost her sense of humor.

"What are you really here to talk about Tony?" she questioned, the seriousness returning to her voice.

"This whole thing, It just reminds me of the past, of before."

"I know"

*** Flashback ***

"Are you ok?" asked Tony once the Unsub had left the room.

"What do you think?" she whispered to him weakly.

"What can I do to soothe the pain?" He questioned innocently

"Just get us out of here!" her reply was short as she sat huddled up to herself in the corner of the room.

"Look Em I'm sorry" tried Tony as he rubbed her aching back.

"I know" she sighed "It just hurts so much"

"Look we're gonna get outta here! I left a note for Gibbs, he knows where we are. He's coming for us now."

A crash could be heared from upstairs followed by a thud and the sound of footsteps. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Gibbs. gun drawn. When he saw his two agents he ran over to them.

"I need Medics!" he called down his earpice.

They were saved!

*** End Of Flashback ***

"Look Em Iove you please just tell me you feel the same way."

"need some time"

Ok! How did it go! I didn't get it published as quickly a I wanted as my computer kept messing up the upload so sorry for that! I think the next chapter will be the last one!

Please review! :) xxx 


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, so just a short one to finish it off! Sorry I haven't been abe to update but my little sister was in hospital so I've been realy worried and haven't really had time to update! xxx

As always I do noy own Criminal Minds! :) xxx -  
It was Hotch that entered the Small hospital room as Tony left. The dark haired man wore a look somwhere between worry and relief. He made his way to the side of the hospital bed and sat down in the blue chair next to it.

"Hey Hotch!" came Prentiss' cheery voice as she shot him a beaming smile.

"Hi" He smiled clearly releived.

Prentiss eyed him inquisitivly.

"What do you wanna ask Hotch?" her eyed showed a mixture of anticipation and tiredness.

He sighed before finally speaking.

"What did Tony say to you? I want you to be honest I wont tell anyone."

Now it was her turn to sigh.

"He just asked if me and him could be together again as more than just friends."

Hotch nodded his head "You want to?"

"I don't know" she replied "It's been so long since I last saw him, It just feels wierd"

"But do you love him?"

"I think I do" she murmered

"Then why not go for it? You want it as much as he does"

"You think I should" she questioned

"Yes I think you should if it will make you happy" he confirmed

"Hotch" she whispered grabbing hold of his arm "Thank You"

-  
3 months later.  
-

January was now and officially Emily Prentiss' least favourite month of the year. It always seemed so wrong to be back at work after two weeks of spare time in the Christmas holiday. As she paced the corridorsto get to the BAU she tried to remember the last time she had infact enjoyed January the 4th. Finally she came to her destination.  
As she walked through the glass door to the BAU Prentiss was suprised to see that none of her team mates had got in yet. She moved to her desk and sat down. She didn't have any files on her desk because JJ wasn't in yet so she just sat there lazily.

After 45 minutes of practically sleeping at her desk, Derek Morgan appeared.

"Alright Prentiss?" he asked "How's your arm?"

"Still hurts, I can't beleive that out of all the places he could have shot be he had to shoot me in the arm.!"

"We he didn't just shoot you in the arm!"

She gave him fed up look. " And that makes things better how?

"Ok I 'm gonna shut up!"

"Where's the rest of the team?" questioned Prentiss

"Oh they're all in Garcia's lair. She's showing them some videos that she got over the Holiday. Apparantly there's a really cute one of you!"

Prentiss leapt to her feet and began running to Garcia's office as soon as Derek finished his sentence. She had to stop that video.

Prentiss burst through the door like and elephant charging to find the other members of the team staring at her.

What was going on?

"Emily Prentiss" came Tony's voice from infront of her. She had only just realised that he was there resting on his knee with a box in his hand.

"What?" she asked Gruffly ignoring him.

"Emily Prentiss" he spoke up a little more forcefully

This gave him her full attention.

He sighed before carrying on.

"Emily Prentiss, The love of my life, Will you Marry me?"

He face lit up as she realised what he had just said. For a moment she was speechless.

The team's faces stared at hr waiting for an answer.

A huge smile graced her lips as she answered.

"Yes of course I will!"

-  
Ok I know that it's short but I just wanted t finish it off! Some people were saying that it was to short so if you have any ideas for a follow up then please tell me! I am always open for new ideas! THNX! :) xx

Please Review! xxx :) 


End file.
